The Administrative Core provides the leadership and organizational structure to support the efforts of the 174 researchers who are members of the CFAR. The primary mission of the Core is to foster collaboration, communication, and synergy between CFAR members at the institutions we serve - the Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) School of Medicine, the Case Medical Center (University Hospitals of Cleveland), MetroHealth Medical Center, the Cleveland Clinic Foundation and the Joint Clinical Research Center (JCRC) in Kampala Uganda. The Core also oversees and assesses the work of the Developmental Core and the four laboratory cores (Uganda Laboratory Core;Clinical Services;Virology, Proteomics &Microbial Pathogenesis;Immune Function). The Administrative Core is the guiding force for building the CFAR's capacity to realize its full scientific potential and successfully achieve its goals. The Core has developed a thoughtful and responsive Strategic Planning process, fiscal controls for the CFAR shared resource Cores, outreach programs to inform CFAR investigators of recent progress and events, community outreach programs, and methods to foster cross-CFAR linkages, and pursue new research opportunities that will benefit our community of HIV/AIDS investigators. The Specific Aims of the Case CFAR Administrative Core A are: [unreadable] Providing overall leadership and an administrative structure that fosters communication and collaboration among CFAR members [unreadable] Ensuring sound fiscal management of the CFAR shared research cores, developmental funds, and discretionary funds granted to the CFAR Director by our institutions. [unreadable] Maintaining appropriate operational management of the CFAR and generating reports as needed. [unreadable] Providing an effective mechanism for strategic planning and evaluation of center operational activities. [unreadable] Promoting interdisciplinary collaboration among CFAR researchers, and supporting collaborative research programs among CFARs in the national network and industry. [unreadable] Sponsoring HIV/AIDS-related educational programs, seminar series and symposia. [unreadable] Facilitating the training of underserved minorities in HIV research and participating in educational programs directed towards increased community awareness of HIV/AIDS.